The present disclosure relates to an apparatus and method of detecting an audio jack, and more particularly, to an apparatus capable of detecting whether a foreign material other than an audio jack has flowed into an audio jack socket and a method of operating the apparatus.
Audio accessories, such as earphones, headphones, a headset, a speaker, and a microphone, may include an audio jack. The audio jack may be inserted into an electronic device including an audio jack socket and receive a signal from an audio device or transmit the audio signal to the audio device. The electronic device may detect whether the audio jack has been inserted into the audio jack socket and differently operate based on the detection result. For example, when the audio jack is not detected, the electronic device may block an audio signal transmitted through the audio jack socket, and block the supply of power to a block configured to generate the audio signal. For example, in a portable electronic device, such as a smartphone, it is possible that a foreign material other than an audio jack will flow into an audio jack socket. Thus, it may be important to precisely detect whether the audio jack has been inserted into the audio jack socket to reduce power consumption of the electronic device as well as to prevent occurrence of a malfunction in the electronic device.